


BTS reacts to their girlfriend having a sex tape leaked to the press by her ex-boyfriend.

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [23]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Making Up, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Please note this fic contains sensitive themes of revenge porn and shouldn’t be read if it will upset or trigger you. Not all of the reactions we have decided on are positive, but are true to our canon of them. If any of these themes have affected you - please talk to someone in authority who can help you. <3 Stay safe ARMYYou may also be interested in our "If BTS made a sex/intimate tape with their girlfriends" scenariohttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17286698Many more fics, scenarios and lists on our BTS masterlist





	BTS reacts to their girlfriend having a sex tape leaked to the press by her ex-boyfriend.

**RM**

“When are you going to tell him?” Jimin hovered behind the sofa and darted his eyes towards the laptop screen. Taehyung was sitting down in front of him; his hand paused on the cursor.

 

Jimin shook his head. “Namjoon won’t take this well…”

 

“Tell me what?” A low voice caused from the doorway behind them. Jimin jumped as they both span around to see the older male. Namjoon walked into the room and his eyes flickered automatically to the laptop screen.

“Nothing…” Jimin said automatically, shying away from the sofa. Namjoon walked around the chair to get a closer look at the article on screen. The headline was bold and eye catching.

BTS LEADER’S GIRLFRIEND CAUGHT IN SEX SCANDAL WITH EX-HUSBAND

 

Namjoon’s brow furrowed into his head as he sat beside Taehyung on the sofa and reached towards the track pad of the laptop, scrolling down the article.

“You didn’t tell us she was married before…” Jimin said. Namjoon barely heard him.

“It doesn’t mean it’s true.” Taehyung muttered in a low voice after a few minutes of silence.

“It’s a pretty legitimate website.” Jimin called from behind them. Taehyung flashed Jimin a cold stare and the older member shrank away once more.

Namjoon reached the bottom the article and turned to Taehyung. “Has anyone else seen this?”

The young member opened his mouth to speak and closed it, inadvertently revealing the answer. Namjoon shook his head and got to his feet, shutting the laptop lid as he left the room silently.

Once he was out of ear shot, Jimin crept forward towards the sofa and sat next to his younger band mate.

“Well done.” Taehyung said sarcastically as Jimin shrugged his shoulders.

*

Ji-eun, Namjoon’s girlfriend, arrived at Namjoon’s apartment unexpectedly later that night. Namjoon had left his shared house shortly after his encounter with Jimin and Taehyung, needing to be alone to think the matter through. The article had not linked the video in question but a quick google search had been enough to find what he was looking for. Several pornographic websites had already uploaded the video. His hand hovered over the play button for several minutes. Eventually, coming to his senses, he left the room and tried to nap.

The doorbell rang at 7pm by which time he had managed to calm down considerably. Seeing Ji-eun at the door, however, brought he anger back. She was wearing a low-cut black dress and looked cold on the doorstep.

“What are you doing here?” Namjoon asked, his eyes automatically moved to the space behind her, scanning the street. “Did anyone see you coming?”

Her expression remained blank as she followed his eyes behind her and spun around. “Can I come in?” She asked, turning back to look at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but instead found himself stepping aside to allow her into his apartment. He closed the front door behind her quickly and followed her into the small living room. She turned around when she reached the centre of the room to face her boyfriend.

“I suppose you’ve seen the video.” She said monotonously.

Namjoon took a moment before he spoke. “Taehyung showed me an article…”

“Oh.” Her eyes dropped momentarily.

Namjoon shook his head. “I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me.”

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. “That I made a sex tape with my ex-husband eight years ago?” Her voice remained calm but there was bitterness in her voice. “I’m not sure when that would have been brought up. After sex? When we were having dinner with your parents? You knew I was married straight out of school and that we got divorced a year later. It wasn’t a good marriage. I don’t know why you would need to know any more than that…” She shook her head. He opened his mouth to speak once more but found himself unable to reply. “And besides…” She continued. “It’s not your body that is being paraded on the front page of every gossip magazine in the country. My company called me into a meeting. Tomorrow there will be thirteen magazines featuring the story on the cover. Not to mention newspapers.”

Now Namjoon did speak, finding what he had wanted to say since she stepped foot in the door. “You couldn’t have picked better timing.” He spat bitterly. “This could really ruin my career. Not just mine…I have the others to think about.”

“And what about my career?” She asked, raising her voice for the first time in the conversation. He thought she was about to start crying; her bottom lip quivered for a second but she got herself under control. “Do you think anyone wants to hire a solicitor they’ve seen sucking some guy’s dick on camera?” She shook her head slowly.

Namjoon was stunned once more into silence. He had read the article and knew, on a basic level, what had been shown in the video. Hearing it come out of her mouth was another matter altogether. He took several deep breaths and could see her doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually, gathering himself, he sighed. “I just…I need to think.” He rubbed his tired eyes slowly. He hadn’t been able to nap for more than twenty minutes earlier and the stress of the day was beginning to take its toll. He could practically feel the bags under his eyes. Looking across the room, he could see the same marks of sleepiness under Ji-eun’s eyes. They were also looking a little red, like she had been spending most of the afternoon crying. He felt his heart sink. “I think I just need some space right now.” He muttered. “I’ll call the management tomorrow…if they don’t get to me first. I know you have your own contacts but if there is any way I can help with this…” He shook his head to himself. “You can stay if you want but…I just need to sleep and think this through.”

He looked up to see her sink down onto the sofa and nod her head slowly.

“Okay.” She said. He turned around and walked to his bedroom before he said anything else he might later come to regret.

 

**Jimin**

The others had gone to Incheon for the day and Jimin had the house to himself. He had hurt his back during dance practise the previous day and needed some time to recover. Jungkook had offered to stay behind and keep him company but the promise of Taehyung buying him lunch was, in the end, too good to resist. Jimin didn’t mind. He sat in his bed and flicked through his phone absently. Gossip articles were his downfall and he flicked through pages and pages of online content while sipping a cup of green tea from his bedside table.

As the day wore on, his eyes began to droop as the strain of his injury and yesterday’s intense practice hit him. His finger paused on the homepage of a particularly venomous gossip website and his eyes shot open as he saw the newly updated headline. He clicked on the article without thinking and scrolled down the page, feeling less and less sleepy as time passed.

“It has to be fake…” He muttered under his breath as he reached the bottom of the page. A hyperlink was disclosed at the bottom and he clicked before he could stop himself. It didn’t surprise him that this particular website had contained the link to the video in question. He and Taehyung often spent their spare time on this particular site, revelling in the detailed gossip they couldn’t find elsewhere.

The screen flashed red as the homepage asked him to input his birthday. He did so, hesitating slightly. He didn’t want this to be true after all. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he submitted the date and waited for the page to change. He clicked on the video as soon as it popped up, before he could talk himself out of it.

It was filmed on a phone and it only took Jimin a few seconds to work out that the girl in question, currently on her knees with the cameraman’s cock in her mouth, was indeed his current girlfriend. They had only been dating for a month and, luckily, the magazine had not picked up on this fact. He hadn’t even told the other members yet about his new squeeze. She had been in a few lesser known television shows and sometimes got photographed at award ceremonies. He supposed that was why the article had picked up on the video. He watched another minute of the video, unable to pinpoint his current emotion. He wasn’t exactly angry; he could work out by her haircut that the video had been made before they had even known each other. His emotions were closer to jealousy. As he watched her sink her mouth down the engorged cock in the video, he couldn’t help but wonder who the male in question was. Another actor? Some unknown ex-boyfriend?

He shook his head and turned off the video. The clock on his phone told him that the others would not be back for another two hours at the earliest. He pondered what to do next. His girlfriend was pretty, but there were plenty of other pretty actresses around. With a grimace, he pressed the home screen of his Iphone and started a new SMS message.

I think we should break up. The message read. He pressed send and waited. A few minutes later the reply came.

What? Why?

 

He sighed and pulled up the article again. He copied and pasted the link into the reply box and pressed send. There was no reply.

Later on, as the others streamed through his bedroom door to ask how he was, he started to feel guilty about how quick he had been to judge her. After all; he had a past himself and would be upset if a similar video had been leaked of him. Red faced, he tried to forget about it as Jungkook rushed to his bedside. It was too late to undo his actions and, besides, he wouldn’t know what to do to make things right again anyway.

 

 **V  
**   
“Do you think he knows?” Jimin whispered, turning to face Jungkook. Jungkook shrugged silently, wide eyed.

“How did you find the video in the first place?” Jin asked the youngest member, his voice low. Jin, Jimin and Jungkook were clustered in the maknae’s bedroom, close to the door. His room was next to Taehyung’s and, although they had not heard him today, they assumed he was in his own room.

“Donghyuk showed me.” Jungkook whispered.

“Supreme Boi?” Jimin asked. The maknae nodded.

“And did you watch it?” Jin asked. Jungkook’s eyes seemed to widen even further, telling him everything he needed to know. He giggled quietly. “Okay then…What did you see?”

Jungkook shook his head slowly, pupils dilated.

“Maybe we should tell him.” Jimin whispered. “If it was my girlfriend I’d want to know.” They looked at each other across the small space in silence. A moment later, a loud crash broke the silence. Their eyes snapped to the right automatically, following the sound. It sounded like a plate being broken.

“Taehyung?” Jungkook asked nervously.

Jin nodded. “I guess he’s seen the video.”

“Donghyuk probably sent him it.” Jimin sighed, rolling his eyes.

“What do we do?” Jungkook whispered, his eyes flickering to his bedroom wall.

“Ask Namjoon?” Jimin suggested.

Jin shook his head. “He’s out with Yoongi. Maybe we should stay quiet in here for a while.”

They spent the next half hour sat around the small coffee table in the centre of Jungkook’s room, playing Monopoly quietly. Jimin had suggested they play a video game but Jin and Jungkook had shaken their heads in unison. A video game would be too loud and undoubtedly draw attention to them. Instead, they whispered as they moved their metal figures around the board. Eventually, they heard the sound of Taehyung’s bedroom door opening and they dropped their pieces at once; eyes flickering to their doorway. A soft trail of footsteps littered past the room, towards the end of the hall. A moment later they heard the distinctive sound of the front door opening and a soft, female voice, speaking from the doorway. The door closed a moment later and two sets of footsteps trailed back down the hallway.

“Do you think?” Jimin asked. Jin snapped his index finger to his own lips in response, urging him to be quiet. The three of them slowly rose from their beanbags and the sofa and walked towards the bedroom door on tiptoes, trying to be as quiet as possible. They heard the soft sound of Taehyung’s bedroom closing and Jin opened their own door.

“Be quiet.” Jin whispered to Jimin in particular as they stepped out into the hallway. The floor was hard wood but they all wore socks. They tiptoed towards Taehyung’s door, straining their hearing.

Is she in there? Jungkook mouthed to Jin, pointing towards the door. Jin shrugged in response and took a step closer. He could hear the muffled sound of speaking on the other side of the door. A male and female voice. He turned back to Jungkook and nodded dramatically. He turned back, trying to work out the tone of the conversation. He was inches from the door now, with the others hovering a meter behind him.

“What’s going on?” A loud voice called from behind them. They all jumped and turned around, eyes wide. They hadn’t heard Hoseok open his bedroom door and, truth be told, had forgotten that he was also home that day. He was standing in the doorway of his own room, his eyebrows raised in question. Jin opened his mouth to speak but jumped once more when the door behind him opened quickly. He turned to see Taehyung standing in front of him. He wore a navy velvet jacket and an expensive pair of tailored trousers. Behind him, in the bedroom, his girlfriend hovered. She wore a long, floaty purple dress and her dyed red hair was bundled into an elegant and stylishly old-fashioned up-do.

Jin had bent down in order to get closer to the door and he found himself frozen in this position as Taehyung peered down at him, face blank.

“We’re going to the cinema.” Taehyung said as Jin slowly straightened his back and took a step away from the door. Behind him, Jimin and Jungkook glared at their band mate like a pair of deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. “Don’t wait up for us.” Taehyung took a step around Jin and held out his arm. His girlfriend took it gracefully and closed the bedroom door behind her. They both walked down the hall without glancing at the other three males in the hallway. Even Hoseok remained silent as they drifted past him. Once the front door was closed behind them and they heard their footsteps leading away from the building Jin sighed in relief.

“What was that about?” Hoseok asked curiously. Jin, Jimin and Jungkook all shook their heads. Taehyung could be confusing at times but they were glad he had taken the news well and, more importantly, that they had avoided a confrontation.

 

**Jungkook**

“Who should tell him?” Yoongi asked. Everyone except Jungkook was seated around the large table in the living room. The laptop in the centre of the table showed the video in question. None of them had dared click on it but the attached description made it clear who the video was said to depict.

Jin sighed. “I’ll go. I’m the oldest right?” He looked around the table. Eventually Hoseok raised his hand.

“I’ll go too. He’s coming home any minute now right?”

Namjoon nodded in response. He opened his mouth to say something but eventually closed it. He felt that two people confronting the maknae would be more tactful than three anyway, despite it being his duty as leader to ensure that these types of things were easily resolved. He shook his head to himself. When he had been assigned the post, all those years ago, he never thought that his job role would include something like this.

The six males turned their head in unison towards the doorway as they heard the front door open and close. Jungkook bypassed the living room and went straight to his bedroom. Hoseok and Jin exchanged a sombre glance across the table before edging towards the doorway; Hoseok leading the way.

They returned five minutes later. Yoongi had left to go to bed but the others remained around the small table, talking about nothing in particular, waiting anxiously for them to return.

“Did you show him?” Jimin asked. Hoseok nodded; his expression surprisingly unreadable.

“How did he take it?” Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrows.

Hoseok shrugged.

“Surprisingly well.” Jin said from behind him. “He didn’t really say much.”

Namjoon let out his breath. He hadn’t realised he had been holding in so much tension over the last five minutes but felt his shoulders and arms relax. A heartbroken Jungkook would be too much to handle right now. Their new album was dropping next week and they all had to be as focussed on their comeback as possible.

*

Jungkook watched the whole video. He couldn’t help it. As soon as Hoseok and Jin had closed the door behind them he grabbed his laptop and sat on the centre of his duvet; fingers clicking rapidly against his keyboard. He didn’t care about the negative press towards himself. Curiosity simply got the better of him. He watched as his girlfriend, both older and more sexually experienced than him, licked and sucked her ex boyfriend’s cock. He watched as she had her clit licked and her eyes flicked shut in pleasure. His eyes widened as she took the cock into her arse. His heart raced as he saw her do things he had never even thought of doing himself. He knew she wasn’t a virgin and hadn’t expected her to be but he had never truly given much thought to her past before. Now, seeing her doing these things on screen, he wondered whether she had secretly expected these things from him.

*

The following day he sat beside her in silence, his eyes transfixed on the television screen in front of him, the red XBOX controller in his hand. She had texted him and asked if she could come over. He ignored the message but she had arrived anyway.

“Are you okay?” She asked from beside him, her hand brushing a lock of his black hair away from his eyes.

He nodded silently; his eyes still fixed on the screen. He had stopped his racing game long enough to let her into the house but had returned to it almost immediately. She sighed.

“Then why are you ignoring me?”

 

He took a moment before glancing at her. “I’m not.” His eyes returned to the screen.

She sighed heavily. “I think I know what this is about.” More silence. “A couple of years ago I broke up with my boyfriend and he posted a video of me…us…online as revenge.” She looked at him but his expression remained unchanged. “I managed to get a few websites to take it down initially but as quick as I could, he put it back on. In the end I gave up. I figured it wasn’t worth the hassle.” She shrugged. “I was young and stupid and thought he loved me.” Her voice remained steady but she felt a single tear streak down her face and wiped it quickly. Jungkook finally put down the controller and turned to face her; his virtual race forgotten. “I should have never trusted him.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jungkook finally said, his eyes meeting hers across the small space of the sofa.

“Do you want to break up?” She asked.

He shook his head slowly. “No.”

She tried to smile but found her tears starting again. She felt his thumb brush her knuckles slowly and felt, in that moment, how much he truly cared for her.

 

**  
J-Hope**

“You need to be there Yoongi.” Namjoon sighed as he ran he hands through his brown hair.

Yoongi’s eyes flickered from the leader to Jin and he slowly shook his head. “I can’t.” He looked down at his sneakers in shame for a moment before taking a deep breath and meeting Namjoon’s eyes once more. “I…I…I can’t.” He stuttered and raised his hands; palms open. “I’m sorry.” He turned without waiting for a reply and walked out of the room. Namjoon went to follow him but Jin stuck out his hand in protest.

“Don’t.” Jin muttered. His sudden authority surprised even himself. Despite being the oldest, he wasn’t used to giving orders. He shook his head sadly. “He just doesn’t want to see Hoseok upset. I can’t blame him.” Namjoon sighed as he picked up his phone. The article was on the screen. The video had not been linked but a screen shot filled the space just below the head line. Hoseok’s girlfriend of six months was shown on back; black opaque boxes had been placed by the website on her nipples and pubis, covering them from view. Otherwise, she was completely naked.

“Fuck.” Namjoon whispered under his breath as he followed Jin out of the room. Hoseok opened his bedroom door a few seconds after Jin’s knuckles rapped on the wood. His open smile as he stepped aside to let them in made Namjoon’s heart sink. He had half hoped he would see the article himself in order to spare him from delivering the bad news.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asked as Jin closed the door behind them. Namjoon pointed absently to the small sofa at the edge of the room and Hoseok sat down automatically, his smile not faltering.

“I…uh.” Namjoon started and looked towards Jin. Jin opened his mouth but quickly closed it as Hoseok’s eyes flickered from the leader to Jin. Namjoon shook his head and handed over his phone silently. Hoseok took it and turned on the screen. The headline and photograph filled the screen. Namjoon waited for Hoseok to scroll down to read the article but he didn’t. His eyes stayed transfixed on the photograph and headline for thirty seconds before he handed the phone back to Namjoon.

“I’m sorry.” Jin said. Hoseok’s eyes began to fill with tears and his bottom lip started to quiver uncontrollably. He looked up at Namjoon; his brown eyes glistening.

“Where’s Yoongi?” He asked.

Jin walked around the other side of the sofa so both him and Namjoon were on either side of Hoseok. “Not here.” Jin said; his voice sad. Hoseok nodded once, understanding at once why his older hyung had been unable to bring himself to join them. Jin pointed at the phone in Namjoon’s hand. “You didn’t read the article…”

“The video was posted four years ago by her ex-boyfriend.” Namjoon explained. “It wasn’t her.”

“What a scumbag.” Jin said, his voice suddenly growing hateful. “What type of person would do that to someone?”

Hoseok remained still as his tears fell more freely now. He looked straight ahead.

“She must be really upset too.” Namjoon said gently. “Do you want to call her?”

Hoseok looked up at him now and nodded. Namjoon handed him the phone and watched as he typed in her number, memorised from heart. Hoseok put the phone to his ear; his eyes still streaming.

“Hello?” Hoseok said, his voice quivering. A pause. “Have you seen it?”

Jin glanced quickly at Namjoon and their eyes met across the space above Hoseok’s head.

“I know…I know…” Hoseok moved one hand to rub his right eye, wiping the tears. “It’s not your fault.” Namjoon could just make out the high pitched voice on the other end of the phone and knew that she too was crying. Suddenly, Hoseok bent down and placed his forehead in the palm of his hand. He let out an audible cry.

Namjoon nodded once to Jin and they slowly left the room. The last thing they heard was Hoseok say “Of course I do…” His voice weak and strained with pain. Namjoon closed the door behind them, wishing suddenly that Yoongi had been there with them.

*

“It is my fault.” She cried on the other end of the phone. “I should have never done that.” There was a pause and then – “Do you still love me?”

She heard Hoseok cry on the other end of the phone. “Of course I do.” He said, his voice trembling. “Of course I do.” He repeated, clutching the phone closer to his ear. She felt her own tears flooding now and cried out herself, unable to help it. Her heart ached so much.

“Thank god.” She said; her voice full of relief. “I don’t know what I would do if…” She trailed off, wiping her wet face with her palm.

There was a pause of silence and then – “Are you at home? Do you want to come over?” He sighed deeply, trying to control the shake in his voice.

She hesitated.

“Do you want me to come over?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said quickly.

*

Namjoon heard the front door open and close and opened his bedroom door. His phone had been placed on the wooden floor in front of his door and he picked it up. He went over to Hoseok’s room and knocked quietly on the door. There was no reply. As Namjoon turned to go back into the living room, Yoongi opened the bathroom door behind him and stepped out into the hall. Their eyes met across the space.

“How is he?” Yoongi asked, nodding towards Hoseok’s bedroom door.

Namjoon looked down at the phone in his hand briefly. “I think he’s gone to see her.”

Yoongi nodded once and Namjoon thought he saw his shoulders drop in relief. He knew it would turn out okay.

*

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” She cried as the tears streamed down her face. Hoseok had swept her into his arms as soon as she opened the door to her small flat. The door remained opened as they hugged on the porch; his face pressed tightly against his shoulders as his own tears dampened her denim shirt. She pressed her palms tightly against his shoulder blades.

“I’m sorry…I love you…” Hoseok blurted out, unable to control himself as he moved his arms from her shoulders to her waist to her hips frantically, trying to press her as close to him as possible.

“I love you so much…” She cried out; her own hands starting to roam as she pressed her body closer to him. They couldn’t have physically gotten much closer but their instincts told them to keep trying.

He kissed her wet cheek. “I know…I’m so sorry this has happened.” He moved his lips to hers and pecked her quickly over and over again. She nodded against his skin before pulling away.

“I never wanted you to have to see that. I am so sorry.”

He shook his head and kissed her once more, finally moving her backwards into the hallway and closing the door behind him. “You never have to apologise to me.” He moved his lips back to her cheek and kissed along the vertical streak of tears. “Never.” He whispered against her skin.

She nodded slowly and moved her head to the side to kiss his cheek in return. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He replied as he wrapped his arms back around her shoulder, holding her firmly against him. He eventually pulled away and she took his hand in his. She led him into the living room and to the sofa.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She said as she sat down. They were both still crying as her joined her. He reached over to her and kissed her lips gently. She moved her hands to his bare forearms and rubbed along the skin there. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She whispered as he touched her cheek with his thumb, brushing away one of her fresh tears. Both of their eyes were red and sore. He reached forward and placed his hands against her lower back; drawing her closer. Their lips met once more, more firmly and they moaned in unison against each other’s lips; their faces wet. His hand reached out to her denim shirt and he began to undo the small blue buttons swiftly as she opened her lips against his.

“Hoseok?” She gasped as he pulled away her shirt and moved his hands to her back to unclasp her pink bra. “Are you sure you want to?” Her mind had flitted back to the leaked tape and what he must think of her. His hands easily undid the clasp and the cups fell from her small breasts. His hands moved the straps down her arms and discarded the fabric easily on the floor. He nodded, simply, and moved his lips back to hers.

 

**  
Jin**

“We’re not sure if it’s true.” Yoongi said, calmly. “It could just be a rumour.”

“You know how gossip articles are.” Hoseok joined in. “But we thought you should know…”

Jin looked up from his chair at his two companions. “What website was it?” He asked.

Hoseok paused and licked his lips nervously. “The Star.” His eyes flickered to Yoongi as Jin typed the title into the search bar of his phone. He found the article at once and read the headline slowly. A shortened version of the video had been posted below; enough to confirm whether or not it was truly her in the video. He clicked on the play button.

Yoongi’s eyebrows furrowed into his forehead. “Do you really need to see it?” He asked, his voice low. Jin immediately clicked the screen again and stopped the video, before anything had been shown. He looked up at his younger bandmate a little guiltily.

“I just wanted to see if it was true.” He tried to explain.

Yoongi shrugged; his eyes briefly flicking from Jin’s to the phone in his hand. He nodded towards the device gently. “I don’t think she’d want you to see it.” He muttered.

Jin’s shoulders seemed to drop.

Hoseok sighed from beside him. “She’s your girlfriend.” Jin turned to look up at him. “You should just ask her.”

Yoongi locked eyes with Hoseok briefly and waved his hand towards the door. They both started to leave. “Think about it.” Yoongi muttered to Jin before he closed the door behind them.

*

Jin arrived at her house later that evening, shortly before 10pm. When she opened the door it was apparent that she had been crying shortly beforehand.

“Hi.” He said as she widened the door to let him in. She closed it behind him and he turned to look at her.

“So you’ve come to break up with me in person?” She asked with a sad, low voice.

“No…I…” The words left his mouth before he had time to realise that the possibility had indeed crossed his mind more than once that evening. He had sat in his room for two hours after Yoongi and Hoseok had left and thought of what he would say to her once he arrived. Hoseok had been right. It would have been too easy to watch the video himself and avoid this confrontation, but she was his girlfriend. He owed it to her to do this in person. He gathered his thoughts. “Was it before we met?” He asked calmly.

“Of course it was.” Her big brown eyes met his. The red rings around her eyes were more apparent now she was inside the flat. Jin felt his heart drop.

He shook his head slowly. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

She opened her mouth to speak but took a few seconds before she replied. “I didn’t know it would turn out like this.” She looked away from him, her eyes glistening. “I was young.” She started to explain. “He was much older than me and…not very nice.” She eventually forced herself to look back at her boyfriend. His eyes looked impossibly sad. There was a long silence between them before he eventually spoke.

“What now?” He shrugged slightly.

“What do you want to do?” She asked. The question took him by surprise and he let out a small, sad laugh.

“I’m not very good at this taking control thing.” He shook his head and took a few steps closer to her, closing the gap between them. She trembled a little; her shoulders dropping beneath her blue and green striped sweater. “Shall we forget this ever happened?” He finished.

Her eyes met his. “Only if you want to?”

He bent down and kissed her lips gently in reply. They were both exhausted from the long day and he led her to the small sofa and wrapped her in his arms. They fell asleep shortly after; clutching each other tightly.

 

**  
Suga**

“I’m sorry…” Namjoon sighed as Yoongi’s eyes scanned the laptop screen. Hoseok hovered nervously behind him.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrow harshly and pointed to the screen. “Look how long ago this was.” He pointed to the date just below the video. He clicked the back button without watching the clip. The screen turned from red to a bright white as it returned to the gossip article. He scrolled through the writing once more, quickly scanning the screen. His breath increased as he grew visibly angrier. “Who the fuck do these people think they are?” He asked in a raised voice, referring to the reporters.

“Are you angry?” Namjoon asked calmly. Hoseok flinched slightly.

“No…I just think it is bullshit.” Yoongi clicked the red X in the corner of the screen and the article disappeared. The screen was replaced with an image of his girlfriend. The photograph was taken from a distance as she bent down to pick a daisy from the grass in the park. Yoongi shook his head, his eyes glancing from the picture on the screen to Hoseok on the other side of him. “Do they expect her to never have had a boyfriend before?” He asked. Hoseok reached out in reply and gently touched his shoulder. He could feel the tension there and hoped he would be able to calm himself down.

*

Yoongi tried to telephone her but his call went straight to voicemail. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed his car keys from his Lewis Leather jacket and left the house. He arrived at her flat in a little under twenty minutes. When she answered the door, it was apparent she had been crying. He looked at her for a moment; his body appearing small on her doorstep in his oversized biker jacket.

“Can I come in?” He eventually asked. She nodded and stepped aside.

“Have you seen it?” She said once the door was closed. Their bodies were close in the small, narrow hallway. 

“No.” He said.

She shook her head. “Have you seen it?” She repeated and started to cry; her gaze dropping to the carpeted floor. He started to reach out to her and stopped himself, keeping his hands in his jacket pocket.

“No.” He said again, firmly.

She looked up; her red eyes glistening. “It was my ex.” She started to explain, her voice quivering. “Four…five years ago. I sucked his dick. Then he fingered me. Then I sucked him some more. Then he takes me from behind. Eventually I fake an orgasm…pretty good stuff.” The tears streamed down her face.

Yoongi looked at her with lowered brows. His expression was gentle but confused. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked; his voice softer than soft.

She shook her head. “I needed you to know.” Her voice shook hard and she dropped her head to her palms, sobbing. Yoongi sighed and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders and pressed his lips firmly against the top of her head. She quivered at his touch and started to sob even harder. He kept his lips at her black hair.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said against her. “We can sue them if you want and have him arrested…but it still doesn’t matter.” She pulled away from him a moment later and looked up at him with wet eyes.

“So…so you don’t care?” She asked. The sadness in her voice made his chest ache. He shook his head.

“It was a long time ago.” He said, closing the conversation.


End file.
